<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Better Choice by CKBookish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374079">The Better Choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKBookish/pseuds/CKBookish'>CKBookish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batman Bingo 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Robin, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Judgement Day, Maybe not much comfort, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, The fall of Harvey Dent, Uncle Harvey Dent, canon adjacent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKBookish/pseuds/CKBookish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you reconcile the man who was once your friend with the monster he has become?<br/>Bruce reflects on how  the man he once called his best friend changed.  How could the man who helped him foster Dick, hold that baseball bat?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent &amp; Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent &amp; Dick Grayson, Harvey Dent &amp; Two-Face</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batman Bingo 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Better Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Batman Bingo tile: Two-Face.  </p><p>This also works with my Atlas Shrugged fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Janus coin doesn’t have tails.  </p><p>But he didn’t know that.  He didn’t know he had no way to win.  Not when the game you</p><p>play is loaded.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Harvey!” Bruce could feel his vocal cords shredding as he screamed.  Batman may not cry but Bruce Wayne certainly did, and right now it was impossible to be both Batman and Bruce. The crack of the baseball bat against flesh was a sound that would be imprinted on Bruce’s mind forever, like the sound of two shots and pearls falling.  </p><p>Bruce snarled as the bat came down again.  He pulled against the rope holding him for the hundredth time.  His shoulder had long felt numb. Bruce cast around for anything he could use to get free.  A loose nail, a splinter in the wood. The trapdoor next to him was swinging slightly, the rusted metal creaking as it moved.   How long had it been since the Judge fell? Bruce’s head was spinning. Every sound seemed magnified in his ears. He wondered if Clark could hear his heart beat across the galaxy.  Batman had stopped calling for Superman an hour ago.  </p><p>Dick had stopped moving twenty minutes ago. </p><p>“Harvey, please.  Stop.” Bruce pulled his thumb out of joint.  The rope didn’t budge.  </p><p>Dick had lay silent for far too long.  Bruce twisted his arm harder against the rope.  Harvey raised the bat again. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> Bruce paced the study.  He knew he looked crazy.  Alfred stood silently in the doorway, unnerved at his charge’s current state.  Bruce could tell he was scaring Alfred, but he didn’t know how to stop. He didn’t know how to make him understand.  Alfred had seen Bruce with every emotion. This cold anger was not new. The way he seemed to be </em> channeling <em> it however was.  Four days ago Bruce had returned to the Manor in a foul mood.  Well a fouler mood then he had been in earlier that day. Which was saying something, as he had been in a constant state of upset since going to the circus two and a half weeks ago.  Bruce could tell that Alfred regretted encouraging the evening. It had brought up some painful memories for Bruce. Though Batman had been more violent and Bruce had slept less than average, it provided no </em> real <em> change in the manor’s activities, at least for a while. </em></p><p>
  <em> But Bruce couldn’t get the Grayson boy’s face out of his head.  Bruce had only ever seen that look in the mirror before. It was only after two weeks of fighting to push down  his concern, after two weeks of telling himself that he would feel better when he found the killer, did Bruce give in and go to check on the boy.  It had been two weeks too long.   </em>
</p><p><em> Jim Gordon was Bruce’s first call.  It would make since for Bruce Wayne call ask how the investigation was going from a witness perspective.  He had meant to just slip in a quick question about the boy. He had </em> meant <em> to move on.  Just hear from Jim-- “he’s fine.  He’s with a good family, or in a group home”  and move on. But Jim hadn’t known where the boy was placed.  Bruce called the social worker Jim mentioned. She </em> refused <em> to say where he was.   </em></p><p>
  <em> Batman did some digging, and he was certainly not happy.  The investigation into the murders of the Flying Graysons was put on hold when Batman had found where the city placed the poor boy from that night.    </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then Batman did something he had never done before.  He decided to take action as himself and not the Batman.   Alfred could only watch with an uneasy feeling.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I realize that, but I must be a better alternative then Gotham’s Center for Juvenile Boys, even without certification.  Well then tell me how to get certified.” Bruce was shouting at fourth lawyer that day.   </em>
</p><p><em> Bruce snapped twice to get Alfred’s attention.  He cringed and shot the man an apologetic look. Alfred didn’t even lift an eyebrow.  Bruce took that to mean he was forgiven, Alfred seemed to understand that the case had gotten to him and therefore he required more patience than normal.  Alfred just didn’t seem to understand </em> why <em> .  Bruce didn’t think he could ever really explain it either-- how it felt to see yourself looking up at you, to see the same hurt in the eyes of someone else.  Bruce decided he didn’t want Alfred to understand.  </em></p><p>
  <em>  He put his hand over the phone and asked, “Alfred, can you take me to City Hall and then pick up some boy’s clothing and toys?  Whatever you think social service will need to see.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course.  I will pull around the car.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bruce watched Alfred walk out of the room.  He could almost hear the butler’s disapproval.  He knew that Alfred had an uneasy feeling. He thought Bruce wasn’t thinking this through, even had said as much.  Yes Alfred was upset at the whole ordeal that the boy was going through, but when Bruce had said he wanted to bring the boy here... Alfred told him no.  Bruce hadn’t fought with his surrogate father in years, and he had never fought him so hard. After two hours of shouting, Alfred simply nodded and told Bruce it wouldn’t end well before retiring for the night.   </em>
</p><p><em> Alfred didn’t understand why Bruce </em> needed <em> to do this.  Bruce didn’t fully understand either.  It would be temporary. Just until we find a family for him.  Alfred would see. </em></p><p>
  <em> On the way to City Hall, Bruce sat in the back of the car thinking through every possible argument he could make.  When Alfred dropped him off, he made his way up the steps. The path to Harvey Dent’s office was familiar both from his life as Bruce Wayne and Batman.  The number of times Bruce came to City Hall to eat lunch between classes with is best friend during Harvey’s first internship was innumerable. Lunches had become less frequent and Harvey had changed offices several times over the years, but Bruce still knew the way.  Batman usually snuck in through the roof access or a window to talk with the district attorney. They had formed quite the partnership. Both held a ravenous desire to clean up Gotham.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Passing a frazzled secretary who yelled after him, Bruce run up the grand marble steps.  He didn’t even pause to knock on the district attorney's office door. Harvey looked up from his desk startled as Bruce threw open the door and plopped down across from him in the old leather chair.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Bruce! Did we have lunch scheduled?”  Harvey’s eyes narrowed when he saw Bruce’s expression.  “What’s wrong?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I need a lawyer.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harvey swore.  “What’d you do?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What? No! I need to get Richard Grayson out of the Boy’s Juvenile Detention Center.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry.  You what?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Richard Grayson.  I want to offer foster him until a family that can take him is found.  He’s eight, Harv. The kid is eight years old for heaven's sake.” Bruce ran his hand through his hair, and swore.    </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Bruce, are you talking about that circus kid?”  Harvey couldn’t remember Bruce ever losing his cool.  Frankly he was scared.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah.  Harv, I was there.  He… No kid should have to see their parents, their whole family,  murdered. No kid should be locked up because there’s no room in the system for them either.”  </em>
</p><p><em>Harvey</em> <em>  leaned away from Bruce.  Bruce’s tone was low. Threatening.   </em></p><p>
  <em> “Wait, did you say they put him in Juvie because there’s no room?  That’s not possible.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Harv, I have been on the phone with sixteen different people.  They all said there’s no homes to put him in.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, that’s not procedure.  You said he was eight?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You can’t be in the center unless you’re thirteen.  Even if there is no space in the city’s system they either transfer you to another jurisdiction or swap you with an older kid.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So you’re saying you can get him out?” </em>
</p><p><em> “I am </em> saying <em> the city has a massive lawsuit on its hands.  I technically can’t say anything. I certainly can’t tell you that if you file for wrongful placement on the bases of child protection, the city would be required to move this hypothetical child from their current location within 48 hours.  I also am unable to tell you to call the New Jersey State Child Protective Services for an injunction of records to prove malpractice.”   </em></p><p>
  <em> Bruce smiled.  “It’s too bad you were unable to help me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bruce could feel the skin on his wrist peeling as he pulled against the rope again and again. </p><p>“Harvey! Please.  He is just a kid. Hit me!”  Batman’s growl was gone.</p><p>“Harvey Dent is dead!”  Harvey whipped around to face Batman.  His burnt flesh made Bruce want to close his eyes. He didn’t.  <em> Good.  look at me.  Look at me. Don’t touch him.  </em>Bruce didn’t dare to even glance at Dick, to scared that any movement no matter how slight would draw Harvey’s attention back to the ten year old laying on the floor.  </p><p>Harvey’s good eye was twitching, the burnt half of his mouth pulled back in a grimace.  </p><p>“You’re right in front of me, Harv.”</p><p>Harvey’s eyes were so wide it was almost comical.  “No. Robin killed him. So I am going to kill him.”</p><p>"You’re still here, Harvey!"</p><p>“Stop!” Havey raised the bat again. “Stop calling me that.  I AM TWO-FACE!” he struck on each word. </p><p>Wood chipped off of the bat. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Uncle Harvey!” Dick ran forward and threw his arms around the man’s middle.  “Bruce didn’t say you were coming with us to the game!”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bruce snorted, as he watched Dick pull on his friend’s arm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well I’m here aren’t?  That is if you can share Bruce.” Harvey laughed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bruce smiled looking over at the two standing a few yards from where he was laying on a picnic blanket.  In the year since he had gained custody of Dick, Bruce had discovered how much Harvey actually like kids.  Harvey would never admit it but Bruce was sure that the increase of time Harvey came over was due to Dick. Harvey would show up some days and just take Dick out.  He had really hit it off with the boy on their first outing. The zoo had been a perfect idea. Bruce ended up buying season tickets, Dick loved it so much. On days Harvey had off he would swing by and steal Dick.  Bruce was almost jealous. He jokingly asked Harvey when he would be filing for joint custody several times. Harvey always replayed with a smile and a “ You never know, Bruce. You never know.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bruce could tell he had surprised his best friend the day he showed up at his office asking for help to foster the kid.  Both Harvey and Alfred hadn’t thought it would last. Bruce hadn’t expected it to be long term either. But here he was a year later with a nine year old.    </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He had turned his life around.  Bruce had only been in the tabloids for getting drunk twice since Dick moved in.  And after a long call from CPS the second time, Bruce had retired his playboy persona completely.  He still acted like ‘Brucie’ at public functions, but he no longer went out. He no longer needed it for a cover.  He had the best excuse for ducking out of functions early, for long absences. He had a kid.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bruce knew Harvey well enough to know when he was proud.  Bruce for all his success had never expected to see his friend look at him with pride.  But he did.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bruce would like to meet anyone who meet Dick Grayson and was not changed.  Harvey threw the boy over his shoulder and walked over to join Bruce on the picnic blanket.  The whole thing was Dick’s idea.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Bruce, you can’t go to a baseball game and sit where you can catch the ball.” He had then begged Alfred to pack them a blanket, hats and mitts.  Bruce muttered under his breath about money wasted on his platinum member box.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You lose this one?” Harvey dumped Dick on Bruce’s lap.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Rats, I was hoping you wouldn’t notice and he would go home with someone else.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Bruucce.” Dick’s whining was ruined by his grin.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What’s the score?” Harvey sat down next to them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t ask.” Bruce muttered.  The Gotham Knights were the nation's worst major league team, Bruce loved them anyway.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dick picked up a half eaten hot dog from where he had left it and handed it to Harvey.  “Here. I’m full.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bruce looked at Harvey, his mouth open and red in the face.  “Dick!” Bruce spluttered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harvey just laughed and took the hot dog.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What?  You already had  three, B.” Dick looked up at Bruce innocently.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bruce rolled his eyes. “I’m not saying that because I want your hot dog.  I am saying that Harvey doesn't want your leftovers.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Does too.  Uncle Harvey always eats my leftovers when he watches me.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bruce wanted to put his head in his hands.  This kid would be the death of him. Bruce raised his eyebrow, looking at his friend.   He wondered just how many times Dick had convinced him he was hungry only to make Harvey finish his food.  Dick’s eyes were always bigger than his stomach. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s an uncle’s job, to finish their nephews food, Bruce.” Harvey winked at Dick and bit into the lukewarm food.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bruce was disgusted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dick leapt to his feet as the crack of a bat rang threw the stadium.  “B! Look! The ball. The ball.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Both men jumped up to catch it.  That kid had them wrapped around his little finger.  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand.  How did Robin kill you?” Bruce shouted to get Harvey’s attention back. Bruce tried not to focus on the flecks of blood that flew off the bat as Harvey spun around. They splattered on his boots. </p><p>“He replaced me! Don’t you see, Batman?”  Harvey pulled at his hair. The burned side of his face was stretched and warped.  “I was your partner. Me! But then he came along and you replaced me.” Harvey looked mad, and Bruce wondered if the acid really had killed his friend.  </p><p>Even his voice was changed.  If he only focused on the burned side of his face, it was better.  He could almost pretend that it wasn’t his friend standing there, a murderer.  The trapdoor creaked reminding Bruce of the poor judge. Not for the first time did Bruce regret taking Dick off the case.  If he hadn’t maybe they wouldn’t be here. Maybe if Dick had been with him all along then he wouldn’t have had to come and rescue Bruce.  Maybe he wouldn’t have tried to play Harvey’s sick game.  </p><p>“Robin is not why I stopped coming to you, Harvey.  You made a deal with Falcone. I couldn’t trust you to be unbiased.” Bruce spoke evenly, despite that fear in his gut.  <em> Get mad at me. Please come away from him. </em> </p><p>“NO!” Harvey swung around the bat raised above his head. “It was him!” Bruce chanced a glance at Dick.  His chest was still moving. He was still breathing.  </p><p>“Harvey!” Bruce wanted to close his eyes, wanted to not see anymore.  Batman needed so see everything.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Harvey I don’t understand.  I told you, I would fund the campaign.”  Bruce stood in his office at the manor staring at the man across from him incredulously.  Harvey had shown up unannounced his face sour as if he had been forced to swallow a lemon.  He had pushed past Alfred without even a glance and told Bruce he would not be accepting his donation to his campaign for district attorney that year.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bruce had hoped he was retiring, moving, anything but getting his funding from somewhere else.  The fear on Harvey’s face told him it was the later.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Bruce, I can’t keep taking your money.  I’ve got some backers that have promised to take care of everything.”  Harvey was pacing the office, wringing his hands as he went. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Harv, in this town people always want something for money.”  Bruce knew from long hours of research just how far the deep pockets of Gotham reached.  He could almost see puppet strings forming on his friend’s arms. Bruce’s stomach turned.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Bruce just stay out of it, okay!”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bruce had never heard Harvey this upset. Sure they had fought before, but this somehow felt different.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He licked his lips, wondering what Harvey had gotten himself into.  He wondered what crime he had scene, what case he had taken to get him in this kind of trouble.  Batman always kept an eye out for cases that Harvey took on. Harvey always managed to shake the hornet's nest and leave a few to many upset.  He did his best to squash them before harm fell to his friend. It was obvious he had missed one. He had missed something. Bruce would deal with it, or Batman.  Batman began planning an investigation into Harvey’s finances as well. While a breach in their friendship, it was still better than him being trapped in some crook’s pocket.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Harvey, who did you make a deal with? It’s not too late, okay?  We can fix it. Just tell me what is going on.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It had been the wrong move.  Harvey spun around practically spitting and advanced towards Bruce. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t need you and your white knight complex coming in and messing with my life!”  Harvey pushed his index finger into Bruce’s chest. “I have had it up to here with you and your money being thrown around at every problem.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Harv, that’s not--” </em>
</p><p><em> “News flash Bruce, money can’t fix </em> you <em> .”  </em></p><p>
  <em> Bruce almost took a step back.  He could feel his face melting into a neutral expression.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It can’t bring your parents back and it can’t make you friends!”  Harvey leaned forward his face inches from Bruce’s.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bruce would see beads of sweat forming on the man’s forehead.  His face was beat red, his chest heaving. Bruce felt a wall go up around his chest.  He kept his face blank, unwilling to let Harvey see how his words had affected him.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Bruce?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Both men turned to face the small voice.  Harvey stepped back, looking like he had been hit with a fish.  He looked vaguely ashamed at his outburst, but said nothing. Perhaps he was ashamed to have been seen by the small boy he thought of as a nephew.  Harvey didn’t look at either of them. There was no look of apology, no acknowledgment that he had said something cruel. He had meant it then, Bruce decided.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bruce forced his eyes away from his frie-- from Harvey to look at the boy in the door.  Dick was wearing his pajamas, He had toothpaste dried at the corner of his mouth. Something that would ordinarily cause Bruce to tease him.  He waited to feel some humor in all this. Waited for Harvey to laugh and pick up Dick. He waited for Harvey to say something, anything. Bruce felt cold.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dick, it’s okay. Go upstairs.” Bruce tried to smile, he could feel his lips parting, but something told him it didn’t look convincing.  Dick must not have thought so either, because instead of turn away he moved further into the room. His fists were clenched at his sides and his face set in anger.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, He…”  Dick turn to face Harvey. “You don’t get to talk to him like that!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bruce suppressed a groan.  He had never seen Dick look at Harvey with such contempt. “Dick--” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No!”  Dick strode into the room in much the same way Robin approached a thug. “That was a horrible thing to say.  You need to go.” Dick placed himself between Bruce and Harvey his back to Bruce. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harvey swept past the two of them without a word. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dick, you really should be in bed.” Bruce suddenly felt drained, all plans of going out that night were put off.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well he was being so loud.  I could hear him all the way upstairs.”  Dick grabbed on Bruce’s arm and pulled himself up to his shoulders.  Bruce was used to being climbed on by the acrobat.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry, Chum.  I know you and him are buddies.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Not anymore.” Dick’s voice sounded angry in a way that Bruce had only heard him talk about one other person.  Bruce felt the wall around his chest crumble a little.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dick.”  Bruce didn’t know what to say, what to do.  He knew Dick liked Harvey. It wasn’t fair for him to lose that relationship because of him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “B, you deserve better friends than that.”  Dick’s voice was low. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bruce smiled, “That’s what I have you for. Right, Partner?” </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bruce felt his shoulder pop.  He bit the inside of his lip to stop his hiss of pain.  The rope around him was just an inch or two looser. It was enough.  He twisted his left wrist and pulled it free. Harvey had his back to him again. Bruce quickly untied his other hand. </p><p>Batman moved like lightning.  The baseball bat was caught with one hand and his other formed a fist.  Harvey’s nose broke on the second punch. Bruce could feel the blood on his gloves.  He hit him again. The two fell, Harvey shouting. Bruce was done talking. He was done trying to reason with the man.  Harvey’s chances had ended the moment the rope came loose. Bruce saw Harvey’s coin fall to the ground. The ring of the two headed silver dollar falling to the ground was drowned by the sound of Batman throttling the man.  </p><p>Everyone on the street knew Batman was a demon.  But he was never scarier than when you hurt Robin.  Bruce didn’t notice at first when Harvey stopped fighting back.  He didn’t notice when the man stopped screaming.  </p><p>Were he not so desperate to get Robin out, Bruce might have not stopped hitting Harvey.  </p><p>But he did.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Batman, I don’t understand.  We’ve been working together for three years now.  What’s changed? Is it him?” Harvey swung his hand to gesture at Robin.  Dick shifted uncomfortably behind Batman. Bruce had to stop himself from moving between the two.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know what you did.  I know about the deal you made with Falcone.”  Batman looked at the man who was once his friend-- his confidant-- in disgust.  Harvey had botched three cases against the Falcones in the last month. Batman could ignore it no longer.  He shouldn’t have ignored it at all. Robin hadn’t said a word about it.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was finally when Jim Gordon commented worrying they had lost the district attorney's support, that Bruce knew he had to act.   </em>
</p><p><em> Harvey snarled.  “So what? Now your going to turn your back on this?  We have a good thing here. We are </em> saving <em> this city.  What does it matter where I get my funding from?” </em></p><p>
  <em> “It will matter when you have to decide between taking down a criminal and maintaining your budget.”  Robin leaned against the window sill of Harvey’s office.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What do you know? You’re six!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nine and three quarters, actually.  And I know enough to see you’re being played a fool by Falcone.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dick it seemed still hadn’t forgiven Harvey.  Bruce felt touched.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Batman,” Harvey turned away from Robin.  “We’re in this together, we started this together.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Batman turned away.  He had tried to reason with Harvey for longer than he should have.  It was time to cut him loose. Time to let the friendship go. “I won’t work with someone who is dirty.  Clean it up, Dent.” Bruce slipped out the window. The sounds of cars and sirens washed over him. He had to do what was best for the city and that was no longer working with Harvey Dent.  Bruce paused to wait for Robin on a window sill two floors down from Harvey’s office. He could just hear Harvey’s question over the sound of traffic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You really think that you-- some dumb kid can save this city? Huh? You really think your the right choice for him?”   </em>
</p><p><em> “I was the </em> best <em> choice.” </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bruce turned to face Dick.  Bruce could feel his hands shaking as he checked for a pulse. <em>  Please don’t be dead. Please don’t be dead.  God, I will give anything just let him not be dead. </em> </p><p>His heart was beating.  The pulse was low, but it was there.  With a gentleness reserved only for the boy before him Bruce picked up Robin.  His yellow cape was stained red.  </p><p>Holding him close to his chest, Bruce ran to the Batmobile.  His mind was racing. The Batcave was too far, the Hospital was too risky.  Leslie Thompkins’ clinic wasn’t far. Bruce didn’t think he ever drove so fast.  </p><p>“B?”</p><p>Bruce glanced back at Dick laying in the backseat.  He hadn’t moved.</p><p>“Where’s Harvey?” Dick’s words came out slurred.  </p><p>Bruce’s grip tightened over the steering wheel.  “Don’t worry. I’ve got you. You’re going to be fine.”</p><p>“Bruce, it’s not his fault. He’s sick.  I shouldn’t have played his game. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Shh.  Just hang on, Chum.”</p><p>Bruce could feel his teeth grinding together.  This was <em> his </em>fault.  Maybe if he hadn’t cut Harvey out of his life, he would have come to him.  Maybe he wouldn’t have gotten in too deep to get out. Maybe he wouldn’t have pissed off the wrong people.  </p><p>“B?”  Dick’s voice was so small.  </p><p>What had he been thinking?  How could he have ever allowed Robin out on the streets?  </p><p>“Bruce, I want to go home.”</p><p>“I know.  I know, but it’s too far.”  He pushed the car faster.</p><p>Bruce sat waiting for what felt like days.  Leslie had taken one look at Dick and kicked Bruce out of the room.  So Batman sat staring at the blood on his boots. Alfred showed up an hour later with a change of clothes.  The butler handed Bruce the bag without a word. Waves of anger rolled off of him. Bruce knew he deserved it. In the bathroom he called Jim as Batman and told him where to find Harvey.  If Bruce went back out after him, he didn’t think this time he would be able to stop.  </p><p>He changed  slowly in the bathroom, his shoulder and chest were purple.  His wrist hung uselessly at his side. He should set it. But he didn’t want to have someone look at him, not while Dick needed all of their help.  He turned the old bathroom faucet to wash his face. He had dried blood on his chin, where his cowl didn’t reach. The cold water rolled down his neck and under his shirt.  It felt like a spider crawling on his skin.  </p><p>Bruce came back and found Alfred sitting silently on a hard plastic chair.  His face was pale and his eyes fixed on the wall opposite him. He hadn’t said a word since he arrived.  </p><p>While Alfred had originally been opposed to Bruce taking in Dick, after one week living with the boy the man was attached.  Bruce sank into the chair next to him. Alfred sat stiffly his hand folded in his lap. His watery eyes the only sign of his distress.  Bruce wished at that moment he had listened to Alfred, and had never gone to Harvey to get Dick out of the center. Bruce swore to himself that if Dick survived this, Robin wouldn’t.  </p><p>Bruce’s civilian phone rang.  Jim. Some days Bruce wondered if Jim knew who he was.  Bruce’s body moved without him telling it to. He pressed the phone to his ear.  </p><p>“Bruce, umm.  I just wanted to call and let you know.  Harvey Dent was arrested. I know he is a friend of yours.  I just wanted you to hear it from me.”</p><p>Bruce felt sick.  His oldest friend-- apart from Alfred-- had tried to kill… and Bruce still wanted to know if he was okay.  What the hell was wrong with him? The man had beaten his foster son within an inch of his life with a baseball bat and he was worried about him.  He was worried he had hurt him so badly he would never recover.  </p><p>The man who finished Dick’s hot dogs and babysat him, had tried to kill him, and Bruce could feel the question still forming in his mouth. </p><p>“Is he okay?”</p><p>“Err.  He’ll live.  Batman really did a number on him.  Can’t say that I blame him though.”</p><p>“Right. Yeah. Thanks.”  Bruce hung up the phone without waiting for Jim’s reply.  How could he ever separate Harvey-- the man who was his friend-- from Two-Face --the monster who did this? </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The walk through Arkham Asylum was long.  Bruce could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.  He followed guards past padded cells. He could hear muttering, screaming and singing.  The singing was the most unnerving. As Batman, he would have shown no fear. His cape, his mask would give him a barrier from the fear.  But today he had neither. Today he was just Bruce Wayne. It had been six months since he had last seen Harvey Dent. As far as Bruce was considered he could go without ever seeing him again.  But Dick had insisted.  </p><p>“You got to go, B.  He’s your friend.”  </p><p>Dick’s ability to forgive was unparalleled.  Not even Superman would forgive Two-Face for what happened to Robin.  Bruce was only here to appease the child. They were still on edge after Bruce had fired him from being Robin.  Not that that had stopped Dick. Bruce should have known it wouldn’t. He hadn’t been able to stop the boy when he was eight, he certainly wasn’t able to now that he was ten and trained.  Bruce and Dick were still trying to work out being partners again, so Bruce had said yes.  </p><p>All to soon Bruce was standing across from Harvey.  The guard left and closed the door. Leaving the two of them alone, for the first time since that night.  Bruce’s hand itched to strike out.  </p><p>“Bruce?”  Harvey looked thinner than the last time Bruce had seen him.  </p><p>Bruce almost lost his nerve and turned back around.  He was better being angry. Seeing Harvey like this made it harder. </p><p>“Bruce.. I. I am so sorry.” </p><p>It was the tone of his voice that made Bruce decided.  He walked into the room and sat across from Harvey. His hands were cuffed to the table.  </p><p>“I remember.” Harvey sighed.  “I remember doing it but it’s like watching someone else.”</p><p>Bruce kept his face blank.  Unwilling to speak. He was here.  That was all he had promised Dick.  </p><p>“Is he… how is he?”</p><p>So Harvey did know, Bruce had always suspected.  But had never really wanted to confirm it. That would have to be dealt with.  The fact that Harvey had been declared insane would go in Bruce’s favor if he ever decided to tell anyone he was Batman.  </p><p>“Bruce, please just tell me if he’s okay?”</p><p>Bruce nodded.  </p><p>“I..” Harvey sighed.  “I know it doesn't matter, but I really am sorry.  It wasn’t me, well I wasn’t myself anyway. But that doesn’t excuse it.”  Harvey looked down at his hands. “I need you to promise to stop me if… If I ever.  I’m trusting you to stop me.”</p><p>Bruce nodded again and stood.  The guard opened the door just as Bruce reached it. </p><p>“He was right you know.”</p><p>Bruce turned to look at the man who was once his friend.</p><p>“He was the best choice.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>